


老友

by Algae_RA1



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Afterstory, Gen, Happy Life
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1
Summary: 游戏结束后，一切都安稳而正常地进行着，但是截然不同的十年间的回忆仍然时不时地打搅一下大家愉快生活。





	老友

**Author's Note:**

> 微剧透，主角打了个酱油

  
“爸爸！”佳诺像一只小鸟一样飞奔了出来，扑进了魁梧的巨人怀里。乔多轻巧地抱起小女儿，举着她转了两大圈。女孩清脆快乐的笑声让他一天的疲累都消散地无影无踪。   
  
“爸爸，妈咪今天不回家了，我们去每鸡美味好么？”佳诺脚尖刚落地，小手就揪住乔多宽大的风衣袖口，以无比期待地眼神望着爸爸，这样眼巴巴的样子怎么看都像凜音家那只“人来疯”的小博美。   
  
乔多挠了挠头，越过门厅看了看家里黑漆漆的厨房，又看了看佳诺期盼的眼神，再想起萦绕鼻尖的香气，立刻决定朝那家远近驰名的餐厅进发。他督促小女儿换上外衣，然后检查了一遍钱包，锁上门，跟在蹦蹦跳跳的佳诺后面，看着那浅紫色的短发随着女孩儿的动作一起一落，不急不缓地朝着每鸡美味走去。 

  
  
”欢迎光临！“梅梅莉，表面上是可爱服务生，暗地里却是努力想要称为特别调查组成员的年轻警员，快乐地踩着旱冰鞋穿梭在热闹的大厅里的同时，欢迎着进店的每一位客人。   
  
送完一桌的点单，她来到这对父女面前，笑意盈盈，鼻梁上的细小雀斑都随着她轻快爽朗的跳跃一般，”啊，小佳诺，乔多先生，欢迎光临，今天也是惯常的点单么？“   
  
”我和以前一样！“女孩儿被店里的热情感染，声音又大了一分，她挣开爸爸宽大的手掌，跑开了一点，笑嘻嘻地应答道。   
  
”嗯，一样的。“乔多半是无奈半是宠溺地拍了拍佳诺的头，换来小女儿微微不满的一扭。但是面对拥挤的客流，女孩还是乖乖地回到爸爸的身边。   
  
”嗯……好，座位嘛……“梅梅莉扫了一眼全场，有些为难地说，”今天有人包了半场，所以几乎没有空的位子了，要不拼一拼？“   
  
乔多把视线从佳诺身上移开，看了看眼前的景象，说道，”我自己去吧，找到了就按铃。“   
  
”好的，乔多先生，记得是按三下哟~“话音刚落，梅梅莉屈了屈膝，人就滑了出去，一顶鸡腿帽子在人群灵巧地穿梭着，分外显眼。   
  
乔多一把抱起未满十岁的孩子，凭着自己的大块头，分开拥挤的人群，想要找出一个稍微清静一些的位子，可是过去常坐的地方，现在已经被占的满满当当。不得已，他只得转向二楼。   


  
  
”爸爸，那不是跳舞的叔叔？“   
  
”呃？“他正四处张望着，怀里的佳诺突然出声，他下意识地反问了一句，”诶？“   
  
”喏，那里！“佳诺伸出手，指着窗边的一桌。   
  
乔多顺着女儿指的方向看过去，不禁有些惊讶：”咦？卡巴尼拉？他怎么会来这里……“   
  
一身白色长风衣，正红的围巾，瘦削的脸颊，一举一动都带着强烈的霹雳舞风。明显与洋溢着鸡腿香味的家庭餐厅严重不符，而卡巴尼拉平时也不是个会对烤鸡感兴趣的人。为什么今天会来这里？   
  
”嗨，乔多！“本是坐着的白衣人一抬头，人群中魁梧的大个子立刻映入他的眼中，对特定的某些人开朗到不合常理的天性被激活，他大声招呼着共同出生入死的伙伴，作势要站起来。   
  
”卡巴尼拉，“乔多奋力挤到这张还有三人空位的方桌边，一边小心翼翼地把佳诺安置在高背椅上，一边带着惊奇的表情问道，”你今天怎么会来这里？“   
  
”是baby啦，“卡巴尼拉耸了耸肩，”今天我们俩人搭档，出了点小意外得加班。baby说想要这家的外送，但是今天不外送，只好本大爷过来外带了。“   
  
哦……没想到这家伙也会关照后辈啊……   


 

  
  
比起鸡腿，明显是意大利面要更适合卡巴尼拉一些。   
  
乔多在付完账单之后，脑子里不经意冒出这么一条来，不过转瞬即逝，他的注意力很快就转到了活泼可爱地有些过了的小女儿身上。   
  
虽然平时工作里的卡巴尼拉总是带着一股高高在上的气势，但是面对着女性，特别是年轻可爱的女性——比如说凜音和佳诺，他就会变成和蔼可亲的上司和讨人喜欢的，有点点奇怪的叔叔（佳诺语），那些华丽到夸张的举止总能逗得小佳诺咯咯咯笑个不停。   
  
“你还要回警局？”乔多抱起吃太多有些倦意的小女儿，转头对上领着一份外卖的白衣人。他们刚走出餐厅，并不约而同地选择抄近道，走公园。   
  
“嗯哼，baby还在等我……咦？”卡巴尼拉漫不经心地从长椅边侧身滑过，顺口答道，但是他突然就停下了脚步，“baby？你怎么出来了？”   
  
前方叉着腰的，不是凜音，又是谁？   
  
她面上略微有些不开心的神色，但是立刻就被惊讶和喜悦掩盖过去。   
  
“等你啊，探长先生！但是，怎么乔多先生和小佳诺也在？”女刑警快步走上前来，而乔多怀里本来昏昏欲睡的佳诺，在凜音出现的那一刻，就清醒过来，吵着要去她一块玩。   
  
乔多无奈地放下怀中的小女儿，看着她像导弹一样扑到凛音身上。   
  
在戏剧性地相逢之后，相识几乎有十年之久的凛音已经从当初和佳诺一样大小的女孩子成长为坚强独立的女性，并且还凭借着自己不懈的努力进入了警局，在不久之前成为了候补刑警。虽然在普通人看来算是一帆风顺并且运气超群，但是乔多，还有卡巴尼拉都知道这个从十年前就立下志愿的女孩经过了多少挫折。   
  
“说起来，她还是不满吗？”乔多一面看着在公园秋千上玩得不亦乐乎的两个淘气包，一面转向悠哉地斜倚在树干上，顺手把打包的袋子放在脚边的友人。   
  
“Baby吗？那也是没办法的事情啊。上面的命令谁敢不听……啊说起来她还是跑去找警部长吵了一架呢，年轻人真好呐～”   
  
卡巴尼拉故作无奈地耸了耸肩。   
  
凛音在刚刚得知自己被分到卡巴尼拉手下的时候，已经不知是简简单单的“不满”能够形容的。经过十多年的努力，好不容易可以够到憧憬的前辈的衣角，以为自己能够站在他的背后一起作战时，却被分配到另外的一个人手下，这简直就是在某种意义上的白费。可知她当时受到了多大的打击。   
  
不过经过半年的磨练，现在的凛音也仅仅是不满而已。虽然卡巴尼拉看起来是个不务正业游手好闲的家伙，但是作为上司和探员都是无可挑剔，只不过是和乔多截然不同的风格而已。更何况这个老男人（凛音语）也是乔多三是多年的好友，所以看在这个友情的份上，她就努力忍一忍了。   
  
一时间两人都静默下来，乔多看着玩闹的凛音和佳诺，而卡巴尼拉则不知想些什么，仰着头看向星空。   
  
“说起来，总有种你有时候不在这里的错觉啊……”   
  
突然冒出了一句感慨，但是仰着头的人并没有把视线转向友人。   
  
“是吗？其实有时候我也觉得现在是一场梦。”   
  
“看着baby的时候觉得她其实没这么活泼开朗，有时候看着她生气会觉得有什么郁结在胸口的样子呐。”   
  
“哦？难不成你终于……”   
  
“乔多，你难得说一次笑话，还是冷的，”   
  
毫不客气地打断大块头的打岔，卡巴尼拉转过头来看着三十年来并肩的友人，“是关于你的，你出了很大的事情。只有Baby相信你是无辜的。”   
  
“哦，你不相信我么？”   
  
乔多淡淡地应着，却没有回应注视。   
  
“我的职责可是逮捕犯罪者啊。况且……只是梦而已。”   
  
回答微妙地偏离了原本的问题，是卡巴尼拉一贯的狡黠。   
  
“但是我相信你，不管什么时候都是。”   
  
乔多依然看着两个玩闹的身影，但是他的话却清楚地透过远处灯光投下的斑斑点点，混着温柔拂过的晚风，传了过来。   
  
“只要是你的判断，就一定不会有错。”   
  
“哎……”   
  
一时间稍稍有些愕然的人顿了一下，正想说些什么的时候，就听见一大一小快活的叫声。两人下意识地直起身，就要走过去。   
  
“爸爸！爸爸！是导弹！”   
  
人来疯的小卷毛狗兴奋地在地上打着圈儿，想来是在家里不耐烦了跑出来的。没一会，导弹就冲进了草丛，在里面汪汪叫着。两大两小不明所以地探出头，只见一只黑猫睁着大大的眼睛看着他们。   
  
“哎……哎？还有西塞尔！”   
  
凛音一脸意外地伸出手，想要抱起他，这只黑猫已经和在一起十年了……自从，那一天开始。却没想到有人比她更快一步。   
  
“唷，小姐，这是你的小猫咪吗？”   
  
虽然打扮有些出奇，但是有着香蕉一样发型的男人只是抱起了黑猫，温和地问到，   
  
“啊？嗯，西塞尔吗？他和我一起住。”   
  
“好巧，那个人的名字也是西塞尔呢。”   
  
男人看着手上乖巧的黑猫，轻轻挠了挠他的下巴，又从口袋里拿出了银色的铃铛，系在了猫咪的项圈上。   
  
“这是……”   
  
“我就要离开这个国家了，也算是对我自己在这里的一点留念吧。”   
  
凛音接过男人递过来的西塞尔，黑猫在他松手的一刻低低地“喵”的一声。男人拍了拍猫咪的额头，转身大步走开了。   
  
"差不多也该回家了，明天见。"   
  
乔多一把抱起不知什么时候睁不开眼的小女儿，喊过导弹，先一步离开了公园。   
  
“也是呢，那我们也回去吧。baby一起走吧～”   
  
卡巴尼拉一步滑开，挥了挥帽子权当告别。   
  
”嗯，乔多先生再见，小佳诺晚安哦。“   
  
有礼貌地告别后，凛音抱着黑猫，追上白衣探长一并离开了公园。   


 

  
  
“咦，这是什么？”守护公园的男子看到留在长椅上的袋子，“哇塞，每鸡美味的鸡腿！”   
  
他拿起上天赐予的礼物，高兴地离开了。   
  
于是，这一天平稳地结束了，可喜可贺。  



End file.
